Alcaire Castle
Alcaire Castle is a town in , and is located in the region of Stormhaven, within the province of High Rock. Quests To Alcaire Castle Dame Dabienne expresses concerns about some of the events unfolding at Alcaire Castle, and asks the Vestige to go to the castle and see if they can help. Army at the Gates King Fahara'jad of the Alik'r Desert has sent an army to Alcaire Castle. They claim to be on a diplomatic mission, but the Knights of the Flame believe otherwise. This situation could threaten the very fabric of the Daggerfall Covenant. Two Sides to Every Coin Duchess Lakana needs someone to take a message to the leader of the Redguard camp outside the gates. Sir Hughes suggested the Vestige act as her messenger and report on what she reveals. Life of the Duchess According to new intelligence, Dame Falhut was behind the assassination attempts on Duchess Lakana. The Vestige must apprehend her quickly, in order to ensure the duchess's safety before it is too late. The Safety of the Kingdom Dame Falhut is dead, and the threat to the Duchess Lakana is no more—at least for the moment. Tracking Sir Hughes Dame Dabienne has expressed concerns about events unfolding at Alcaire Castle. She asked the Vestige to go there and see if they can help. Notable items *''Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay'' (Bienena House) *''Once'' (Marketplace, next to Simine Heartfield's stall) *''Letter from Duke Nathaniel'' (Alcaire Keep) *''Sir Hughes' Journal'' (Sir Hughes House) *''The Royal Lineage of Sentinel'' (Alcaire Keep Library) *''Statue of Sir Byric (Book)'' (behind the castle) Locations *Alcaire Marketplace *Alcaire Castle Fighters Guild *Alcaire Stables *Alcaire Castle Mages Guild *Alcaire Castle Wayshrine – east of the town *Alik'r Camp – outside the gates *Bienena House *Dame Falhut's House *Home of Sir Hughes *Kardyn's Home – Advanced Lock *Old Goat Inn *Sir Hughes House *Statue of Sir Byric *Thoda's Home Characters *Abel Mathis *Aerolor *Agnar *Ahmaron *Alabane *Alverine (Old Goat Inn) *Ama Loche (Old Goat Inn) *Andree *Antys Bienena *Ashzu *Bamalen (Alik'r camp) *Bedastair *Bernadette (Old Goat Inn) *Borzog (Old Goat Inn) *Capucine (Old Goat Inn) *Cimber Flavus *Commander Gerieux *Connor the Wild-Eyed *Dagnub *Dame Falhut *Dayagwen (Woodworker) *Delyna *Deryvyra Bienena (Stablemaster) *Duchess Lakana (Alcaire Keep) *Duke Nathaniel (Alcaire Keep) *Dumurzog *Dust-Foe (Alcaire Keep) *Ebadnar (Alik'r) *Elphinia Light-Tongued *Emson (Alik'r Camp) *Emoryan (Old Goat Inn) *Envoy Darima *Franal *Francynak (Old Goat Inn) *Gepelem *Gelem *General Thoda *Gianon *Giraud Molose *Glanlian (Alik'r Camp) *Gnush *Gondistair *Gordyn Bachand (Brewer – Inn) *Grash (Mystic) *Gudyn *Handyn (Old Goat Inn) *Heron Mathis *Hilaria Aubertin (Weaponsmith) *Imzadda (Alik'r) *Journeyman Edric (Mages Guild) *Journeyman Thetathor (Mages Guild) *Kalorter (Alik'r) *Kasorayn Bienena *Knight of the Flame *Kogaz *Kushi (Alik'r) *Laruumorien *Lesramal (Alik'r Camp) *Levaia (Alik'r Camp) *Lion Guard Soldier *Llorayna Rivul *Mandel *Marcoryan Rirniel *Marlene Vanne *Marthe Lemonds (Innkeeper – Inn) *Matilda Lemonds *Messenger Cordier *Morgaz *Mrilen Aram *Narivys Sadreno (Magus) *Naslan *Oorza (Mystic) *Ozrog *Peryn *Phaistyr Mondorie *Phinnis Vanne *Pinnald (Alik'r) *Popeil *Raldan *Reveler (Generic Charactwr – Inn) *Rhemalu (Alik'r Camp) *Rodednain *Rodynak Arnese (Merchant) *Rolerandur (Mages Guild) *Safrid Tent-Builder (Old Goat Inn) *Sentry Beriel *Sentry Rechiche *Sergeat Kardyn *Sergeant Duront *Sergeant Morfin *Shelmar (Alik'r) *Simine Heartfield (Grocer) *Sir Edmund *Sir Gregory *Sir Higgins *Sir Hughes (Alcaire Keep) *Thelmar (Alik'r) *Urok *Urvien Donze *Velaman (Alik'r Camp) *Vendi Bouchard *Wilkes *Winral al-Bergama Creatures *Butterfly *Cat *Chicken *Dog *Horse *Pig *Sheep *Snake Gallery Alcaire Castle - Region.png|Alcaire Castle (highlighted in the top-left corner) in relation to other locations. Appearances * ru:Замок Алькаир fr:Château d'Alcaire Category:Online: Stormhaven Locations Category:Online: Towns